My version of season one episode one
by sibunastyles
Summary: House of anubis. My version of season one episode one.With the oc i always use. FROBISHER RUTTER.This is my first fanfiction so go easy on me.Rated T for some adult scenes further in the story.
1. Chapter 1

This is my version of season one first episode.

Frobisher Rutter my oc

Family: Fabian and Sankarah Rutter

(Big brother and sister)

She is the special one and her life is mystery. She has always been at anubis house. Victor is her god father and her bbf is is eleven.

Chapter 1

Nina

"And this is your room". Victor said giving me a tour of the house. Weird things were happening.

'Miss Martin please listen to me. This is your room mate Frobisher Rutter she goes to the primary school next to this school,your other room mate will be coming soon.

"Thank you" I said while looking at Frobisher, she looked eleven and she looked like that cute boy I bumped into when I was trying to pay the taxi driver.

"Hi I'm Frobisher and before I say anything else and you will be warned. Our room mate likes pink and is a girly girl" she said pointing to a pink side of the room."Do you want be to introduce you to everyone because I know everyone" she said at the end I nodded my then lead me into the common room where everyone was talking. No one was paying attention.

"Guys guys guys"Frobisher said no one was paying attention. All of a sudden Frobisher screamed that everyone had to cover there ears.

"Thank you, right this Nina our new house mate. Nina this is Amber our room mate and my bff,this is Patricia the goth in the house,this is Jerome and Alfie they are the pranksters and I sometimes help them,this is Mick the sport one,Mara the geek and this is my dorky brother Fabian"Frobisher said and the people I bumped into today were there except a girl. I didn't care about that at the moment. The cute boy I saw today was there.

"Where's Joy,please tell me she has quit please"Frobisher said. She must hate this Joy.

"Miss Mercer's parents has taken her from the school" Victor said

"Yeah right"said Patricia

"Yey no Joy"Amber and Joy said together.

"Hi as my annoying little sister said I'm Fabian and not dorky"Fabian said while glancing at Frobisher.

"Yeah ur so not dorky. NOT!"Frobisher said while rolling her eyes.

"Right,Nina u have to do a test. You have to go to the attic and bring something down at midnight"Patricia

Said. "The witching hour" Jerome and Alfie said.

"Cut it out"Fabian said

"Don't you get bored of always saying cut it out or its not right"Frobisher said while everyone laughed.

"Yeah yeah yeah no"Fabian said

"Its on"I said


	2. Chapter 2

** Guys got some nice use Frobisher if you want as long as you say its sibunastyles you end up using her please tell me so I can check out your story**

**Frobisher-my creator sibunastyles does not own house of anubis or Fabian would of proposed to Nina.**

**On with the story**

Chapter two

Everyone looked at me in a shocked way.

"Cool"Patricia said

"You need the key" Alfie said

"I have the spare one"Frobisher said while pulling the key out of her pocket

"How did you get that"Fabian

"I have my ways"Frobisher

*flashback*

"Victor there's a ghost in the attic can I check it out"Frobisher said with puppy eyes

"Whatever you want"victor while giving frobisher the spare key

*end of flashback*

"Tonight outside the attic be there newbie"Patricia said

Everyone left the room leaving Frobisher,Fabian,Amber and Nina in the common room.

"You sure you want to do this"Amber said

"no but Patricia looks like someone you don't want to argue with"Nina said

"We'll come with you if you want"Fabian said

"Yeah we will"Frobisher and Amber said

"Thanks guys"Nina said

*midnight*

"You ready Nina"Patricia said

"Let me in"Nina said while letting Nina she throw thekey away. Little did Patricia know,that Frobisher,Fabian and Amber were in the attic too.

OH Patricia is nasty. I only got two reviews on the last chapter. I want please at least five on this one. I know it it short but I am you read this story tell anyone you know on fanfic or your friends and family your teacher or even you neighbourhood hobbos(that's from icarly)I will update

Tommorow if get five updates. sibunastyles xxxxxxxxxx

tomorrow if I get five reviews


	3. Chapter 3

**THANKS for the nice you to nomoremeangirls and KlarizaClaytonFan and . Check them out and there stories too.**

**disclaimer-i do not own hoa but i wish i do**

**chapter three**

"GUYS you there"Nina said

"Yep were here but can we hurry up,there is spiders"Amber complained

"Patracia throw out the keys"ALFIE SAID

"WHAT!"Frobisher said

"Who was that"Patracia shouted

"it was not Frobisher"Amber said

"Amber and Frobisher what you doing with Nina"Patracia said

"We are not helping Nina get something"Frobisher commented

"Sometimes you two are dumb blondes!"Fabian said

" Well at least i didn't lose my little sister"Frobisher

*They continued arguing until Victor came*

"What are you all doing and Miss Rutter and Mr Rutter what do you think you are doing"Victor said

"Sankarah aaahhh"Frobisher said while dragging AMBER AND FABIAN AND NINA and busting the door open

"Sankarah was in the attic and i went to check it out"Frobisher said with puppy eyes

"Right ok everyone back to bed now"Victor said

"He really likes me"Frobisher said.

**i know terrible but it is my first one fanfic please vote on my poll for my new story and it will be better. this was the last vote and review and check out when i publish my new story**

**sibunastyles xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to Smiley612 for the great info. you rock eveyone that has reviewed is my favourite out my new story which will be out soon. it will be called The Rutters:ON the run. it will be about Nina and Fabian as they enter adulthood with my OC FROBISHER RUTTER and all the rest of HOA gang. The plot is Joy and Rufus are are after the baby. Joy because its Fabians baby and Rufus because the chosen one hasent had a baby in ages. so please read thanks**

**Sibunastyles xxxxxxxX**


End file.
